A Little More Warning
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Bardock gets just a little bit more warning via timeloop for the destruction of the Saiyan Homeworld... And brings his friends along. AU, Oneshot, don't take it too seriously, Merry Christmas.


_A Little More Warning_

_A Dragonball Z One-shot by Andrew Joshua Talon_

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan-based work. Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNinmation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Author's Note: Some parts of this fic were written by the excellent DhampyrX2 on The Fanfiction Forum, so if you get a chance check out what he's written. I also don't own Sharotto, she is the creation of a very talented artist on Deviantart.

* * *

That last vision... Of his son destroying Frieza, once and for all... It gave Bardock such hope for the future, enough to have peace as he was obliterated. The light shined, brighter, brighter...

And then he found himself staring down upon his son, the scouter registering his power level as a mere 2. He blinked, and, startled, looked around.

_What... What was that? Another vision?_

"Bardock, we're about to send him off," said one of the Saiyans tending the nursery. Bardock stared for a long moment at this son, feeling the weight of destiny upon him. He slowly nodded.

"That won't be necessary," he said. The Saiyan in charge blinked.

"Eh?"

"I'll be taking him with me," he stated, gathering his son up into his arms. He let a smile cross his face at the sleeping Kakarot-_No,_ he thought, _Goku_-and turned to leave.

"H-Hey! He's been assigned already! You can't just take him!" The Saiyan growled. Bardock smirked back over his shoulder, and flared his ki. The full weight of his power fell upon the Saiyan, and he backed off fearfully.

"Of course I can," he stated flatly. "I'm his father, after all."

He turned back-Only to be met with a fist to the face.

"GUH!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Demanded the temperamental Saiyan female. Bardock scowled and rubbed his cheek. _Damnit, not now! I don't have time for this! I need to get my team and head for Earth!_

"Sharotto," he sneered at the mother of his child. "What an unpleasant surprise."

"I have only one question for you, Bardock," the Saiyaness snarled. "Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business," he snarled. "This is _my_ child. I will take him where I see fit, understand?"

"... Are..." She lowered her voice, eyes glancing this way and that. "Are you taking him away... Before Frieza...?"

Bardock's jaw dropped. Sharotto saw this, and smirked.

"So... You've seen it too."

"... Yes... I have," he muttered.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." She looked at Kakarot and snorted. "Why are you bringing him along? If we're going to have any chance to survive-"

"Then we're going to _need_ him," Bardock growled. He didn't know what was going on, how Sharotto could know what was going to happen... But she didn't know of the destiny of their son.

_His_ son. Sharotto was like all the others-Only concerned for herself. She'd been attracted to his power, and he to hers. There was nothing more between them.

But if she knew... Well... He supposed he could use his knowledge, and his power, to keep her from causing too much trouble. Earth had pushed Goku into becoming a Super Saiyan, he would not destroy it. The world deserved their protection.

And it was going to get it.

"Come on then," Bardock stated flatly, turning to head for the ships.

"Where are we going?" Sharotto asked. Bardock smirked.

"To a very nice little world... Called Earth."

* * *

Raditz gaped in sheer disbelief at the man he thought had been dead for over two decades. Bardock in return gave his eldest son a measured stare.

His father-_His father!_-standing on the surface of this world! This _inhabited, peaceful world!_ Dressed in odd vestments, nothing like his Saiyan armor. Simple blue and orange cloth, waving slightly in the breeze. He had been waiting for him at the edge of the crater his ship had made as it'd landed.

"But... How? Our world was destroyed, you were-!"

"I was killed?" The older Saiyan looked amused. "Is that what that bastard Frieza told you?"

"Grandpa?"

Raditz's eyes were drawn from his smirking father to a small form nearby. Dressed in vestments foreign to Saiyans, green and yellow with a red hat atop his head, the child nevertheless _looked_ Saiyan, his tail waving behind him as he looked from behind Bardock's legs. The older Saiyan chuckled.

"Gohan... This is your uncle Raditz."

_"UNCLE?_" Raditz gasped. "Then... Kakarott...?"

"This is his son, yes... My grandson," Bardock said. "Kakarott and his wife were kind enough to let me have him for the day." His smirk grew. "Tell your Uncle what we've done today, Gohan."

"Okay, Grandpa!" Gohan said happily. "We went an' saw Uncle Tora and Aunt Fasha, and Uncle Shugesh and Uncle Borgos, then we went 'n saw Grandma Sharrott and then we came here!"

"M-Mother? And the rest of them...?" Raditz asked weakly. Bardock nodded.

"Yes... Earth is our home. Has been for quite a while," the older Saiyan said. Raditz looked over as a human farmer drove up, staring at the disturbance in shock.

"Wh-What the hell? What's going on? Hey, did you do that? Why's there a crater in my field?"

To Raditz's unending surprise, Bardock merely gave the human a polite smile.

"Sorry about this. My son went a bit off course with his ship. We'll be out of your way soon, sir," he said. The farmer scowled.

"And what about the crater?"

"I believe it is easily filled in," Bardock said. "Raditz! Get your ship out of there, and fill in the hole you just made."

"WHAT?" Raditz demanded. "How-How can you order me to do that? I'm here to _conquer_, to _destroy_ these pitiful creatures! And now, I'm to-?"

Bardock's eyes narrowed, and the terrible force of his power emerged. The spiritual energy was focused, strong, and directed only at Radtiz. The Saiyan was driven to his knees in shock and terror.

Adding to it was the fact that the child, the _half-breed_, was not in the least bit perturbed by Bardock's power, and merely looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with Uncle Raditz, Grandpa?"

"He's merely a bit _upset_ after his long journey, Gohan," Bardock said easily. "But I'm sure a bit of hard work will sort him out. Isn't that right, Raditz?"

Raditz gritted his teeth and snarled in rage. Who was his father to order him around like _this_? To make him _help_ a pitiful Earth creature? His power may have been great, but the fool had been living on this little world for years! He had to be soft!

"TRAITORRR!" He bellowed, rushing Bardock while charging up his most powerful attack. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

He held up both hands and fired twin beams of ki energy, making the farmer scream in panic. Bardock, however, merely smirked and slapped both attacks away into the sky with a single hand.

"Oh wow... Grandpa, that was really neat!" Gohan enthused. He smiled happily at Raditz. "Can you do it again?"

Raditz's jaw was determined to fall to the center of the planet. Bardock merely smirked.

"He'll be able to do it again later, Gohan. Right now though... It seems your Uncle requires a little bit more of a workout to clear his head after his journey." He cracked his knuckles. "Keep a close eye on me, Gohan. Oh! Mr. Farmer? I would appreciate it if you could get my grandson some milk or bread while you're waiting for your field to be filled in? We have a bit of a journey ahead of us."

The farmer slowly nodded, dazed, and watched with Gohan as Bardock summarily beat the living crap out of Raditz. Gohan excitedly provided commentary, saying things like "Ooh! Grandpa used that one to push Uncle Krillin to learn the Kamahameha!" or "Wow, Uncle Raditz sure is flexible!" and to finish it off: "Wow Grandpa! I wanna learn that one!"

At the end of it, Raditz was bruised, burning, and beaten. Bardock stood over him without a single scratch, and smirked down at him.

"Soft, Raditz? It is _you_ who is soft. You and that tin pot tyrant you work for." He yanked the scouter off Raditz's head and smirked into the scanner, which even now was sending this data back to one of Frieza's base.

"Hear this, Prince Vegeta and Nappa," Bardock stated. "You will come to this world. You will seek the Dragonballs, seven mystical objects of power that, when gathered, will grant the person who gathers them any wish they could want." He grinned.

"And then... You will meet me, and my family. And then, well... We'll see what happens." He crushed the scouter, and tossed it into the pit.

"Now Raditz... I believe you owe this farmer an apology for digging a crater in the middle of his field."

Raditz groaned. Bardock nodded.

"Mm, yes. You know, I think you should work this man's farm for a few months, due to the damage you've caused and time you've wasted. You will follow his every order and do whatever he wants without complaint. Otherwise, I will have to help you 'loosen up' again... And again... Until you understand what it is to be strong. How do you feel about that, my foolish son?"

Raditz once again groaned. Bardock nodded.

"Good to hear, son. Gohan! We're going for ice cream."

"YAY!"

* * *

The rocky plateau where Bardock's squad had taken up residence on Earth was on the outskirts of a small town. Bardock had had them all keep a low profile-So low that Goku hadn't even known about the other Saiyans for years until Bardock had shown up after the defeat of King Piccolo, and calmly explained what had happened.

It had been for the best. Bardock was hesitant to push his luck in changing the future-Too many changes and things got muddled and muddied. What was more... He wanted his son to grow up to be that optimistic, powerful goofball who, in the face of the greatest evil in the history of the universe, had become a Super Saiyan.

Bardock landed, finishing off the last of his ice cream in one hand, while in the other he held a bag filled to the brim with containers. Gohan landed next, happily licking up the ice cream that had gotten onto his cheeks.

_Hmmm... Nearly everyone's out,_ he thought, sensing that the ki of his platoon wasn't to be found in their Capsule Corp houses. A little focus, however, and he pinpointed their locations.

Toma and Fasha were off with their child, Keel. Bardock chuckled as he sensed the energy blasts they were exchanging in a canyon a few miles distant. Family bonding was always fun with those three.

Shugesh was in the nearby town. No doubt he was at the bar, again-Like all of his platoon, the desire to conquer Earth had quickly evaporated in the face of their food and drink. Providing some basic services to the locals with their powers ensured a steady supply of income, as did training the Earth's Special Forces and providing some advising to their conventional military on how to fight anyone not strong enough to be of interest to the Saiyans. Bardock did want to protect his home, of course, but he wouldn't be a Saiyan if he didn't want to fight strong warriors.

Borgos was next. He couldn't be sensed. _Hmmm... Probably off with Piccolo again,_ he surmised. The quiet Saiyan and the quiet Namek often trained together nowadays.

Which left Sharotto... As far as his platoon was concerned. She was nowhere to be sensed. Good.

"Oh, hello Mr. Bardock!" Launch greeted him cheerfully, looking out the door of his own home. Bardock smiled back and trooped to the door.

"Launch, good to see you."

"And how is Gohan?" She asked with a beaming smile. Gohan smiled back happily.

"I'm great! Uncle Raditz came to visit! He's going to work on a farm for a while now!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Launch blushed and gave Bardock a particularly warm smile. "I have lunch ready!"

"Good, we're both starving," Bardock said. Internally, part of his mind appreciated the appearance of his "maid". He had been all too happy to take her off Roshi's hands-One, she was a hell of a lot better looking and easier to deal with than Sharotto. Two, her other personality was very Saiyan-like in her attitude, without the annoying arrogance of his one-time mate. And three... The sex.

Goddamn, he could now see what drew his son and (in the future, hopefully) Prince Vegeta to them. That it annoyed Sharotto was just icing on the cake.

"In any event, after lunch, we're going to meet up with Kakarott," Bardock said. He looked over at Gohan with a smile. "Then? The fun will really begin."

Gohan smiled happily, and Bardock's own smile grew. Yes... Now that Vegeta was on his way, the time for his son to challenge Frieza and destroy him was drawing near. Granted, Bardock himself had grown tremendously in power on Earth, but his son... His _son_ had grown to rival him a mere year after he'd formally introduced himself to him. Dropping him off at the elder Gohan's home when he was a child to keep the timeline as intact as possible had seen Goku grow by leaps and bounds, especially with the knowledge that his father had given him to the care of the hermit for him to grow strong. He'd watched his son's triumphs from a distance, never allowing any of the other Saiyans near. This was different from the visions in a very, very special way, and his pride in Kakarrot grew with each battle won.

Even so, Goku had not been anywhere near Bardock's power when they met for real. That it had changed so quickly in a mere _year_, well... That was Goku. That was destiny. That... Was the sound of Frieza's deathknell.

Whatever happened from now on... Frieza's destruction was assured.

With that, Bardock and Gohan set into the massive meal Launch had prepared, both grandfather and son happy and hopeful about what was to come.

* * *

Chichi sighed as she watched me mother-in-law shovel another helping of food into her mouth. The Saiya-jin woman had shown up moments after Goku left for his reunion at Kame house, or rather just after Bardock had come to pick up Gohan for the day. Of the whole group, Chichi was probably the only one Sharotto actually was willing to spend time with, and that had more to do with Chichi's cooking ability than anything.

"Mother Sharotto, is there anything else I can get you?" Chichi asked the fierce woman.

"You could stop letting that asshole warp your brat's mind with his weakness. Bad enough he let my son become a retard," Sharotto muttered under her breath as she continued to eat. "I am fine Kakarotto's mate. Sit down and eat. You are supposed to rule this house, not be a servant," she added with a grunt.

It was little things like that comment that made Chichi tolerate Sharotto. The woman approved of her simply because she was the strongest human woman in the world at the time she and Goku got married. It was nice to see someone that remembered her as something more than the woman that nagged Gohan about his studies, or Goku about his eating habits.

The fact that Sharotto taught Chichi to fly so that her husband, son, and father-in-law could not escape helped too.

"Now you were telling me about your evening?" Chichi prompted as she moved to make herself a small plate.

"Useless fuck, if enthusiastic. I figured a professional athlete covered in scars would be better in bed. He held himself like a warrior, but he just didn't meet my standards. I honestly don't know what Kakarotto and Bardock see in your species that makes them so appealing if that's the best you can do," Sharotto commented as if she were not insulting Chichi along with the rest of her race.

"Yaumcha you cheating asshole, I hope Bulma castrates you this time," Chichi muttered to herself as she pictured who she knew that fit the warrior woman's description. She knew better than to get offended by Sharotto's manner of speech. It was just her way. Much like she called Chichi "Kakarotto's wife" instead of her name.

To her mother-in-law Chichi commented, "I'll get some ice cream from the freezer. I heard it helps after... sub-par performances."

* * *

Bulma's hovercar touched down next to the epyonomous Kame House, kicking up a little sand as it landed. The billionaire heiress herself emerged from the car, smiling brightly. She headed for the door of the house itself, hands in her pockets.

"Hey all!"

"Bulma!" Krillin greeted her happily, holding a trashbag. "You're early!"

"Aw, were you cleaning up for me?" Bulma asked, watching Turtle drag a trash bag to the window and toss it out. Master Roshi himself stepped out of the bathroom, sighing in relief. He turned to Bulma with a grin.

"Bulma! You're looking good. Been a while hasn't it?"

"Not _that_ long," she said. "Though certainly long enough for your house to fall apart..."

"It's not _my_ fault!" Roshi protested. "That damned Saiyan stole away my maid!" He looked over at Bulma hopefully. "Would you happen to know of anyone who might be willing to apply?"

"Let me guess, I should just sort by picture and measurements, right?" Bulma asked dryly.

"Oh come on! Can you begrudge a poor old man's one simple request?"

"I can if he's a pervert," Bulma replied with a smirk. Krillin rolled his eyes and slammed the trash down into a can.

"C'mon guys, Goku's supposed to be here soon," he said. "And the house isn't clean!"

"I don't think he'll notice," Bulma said. "And why are you so jumpy?"

"Um, well... Bardock's probably coming," Krillin mumbled. Bulma gasped happily.

"Really? Oh that's fantastic! Is he still single?"

"He took away my maid, what do you think?" Roshi demanded. Krillin blinked.

"Eh? Why're you asking? I thought you were with Yamcha?"

Bulma whacked Krillin over the head. "OW!"

"Of course I am! But I can show concern for my best friend's father every now and again, can't I?" Bulma asked.

"You can probably ask him-I think he's on his way," Master Roshi said. Krillin stiffened.

"Ah... If... He asks, I'm inside... Cleaning," Krillin squeaked, before he ran off. Bulma raised an eyebrow at Roshi, who smirked back.

"If you thought _I_ was a difficult task master..."

* * *

Goku hopped off the Flying Nimbus and landed easily on the small island that held Kame House. He looked around curiously, before zeroing in on Bulma and Master Roshi emerging from Kame House. He grinned.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Goku!" Bulma cried, wrapping her arms around her longtime friend. "It's been so long!"

"Only a few years," Goku said.

"Has Bardock been keeping you busy?" Bulma asked. Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Chichi has, and so has Gohan."

"Gohan?"

Goku was about to answer, before looking up at the sky with a smile. "Oh! Here they come now!"

From the east flew two forms, which grew larger and larger before establishing themselves in Bulma's vision as Bardock, and a little boy with a tail and a dragonball attached to his hat. Bulma's jaw dropped as Bardock landed with the little boy, who proceeded to run over to his father happily.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Gohan! How was your morning with Grandpa?" Goku asked happily, hugging his son. Gohan beamed back up.

"It was great! We saw Uncle Tora, and Aunt Fasha, and Uncle Shugesh, and Uncle Borgos, then we saw Grandma Sharotto..."

Bulma gaped. "Gohan? He... It... Goku! You have a son?"

Goku looked up from his rambling child and grinned. "Yep! Say hello to Gohan, Bulma!"

"Hello Bulma!" Gohan said, waving cutely. Bulma smiled back, and leaned over to pat him on the head.

"Awww... He looks just like you, Goku! Though he looks a little like Chichi around the eyes..."

"Yeah, he's great! I've already taught him how to fly!" Goku said proudly.

"Ah, Bulma. Pleasant to see you again," Bardock spoke, smiling at Bulma. The blue-haired woman looked over her shoulder, and blushed heavily. She couldn't help it-Even if she was with Yamcha, there was no denying Bardock was an attractive man.

"Ah, er, um... H-Hi, Mr. Bardock, sir..."

"Now now, there's no need to be so formal," Bardock continued, closing the distance between them before pulling Bulma into a hug. "You are practically family, you know."

"Ah, um... S-Sure, B-Bardock," Bulma managed. Bardock smirked, and held the hug just a bit longer to enjoy the smell of her aembrassment. It was a shame she was Yamcha's, and would later become Vegeta's-If he didn't want to meet Trunks so badly, he may have taken the woman who was his son's best friend for so long as his mate. Launch wouldn't have minded-Indeed, she would no doubt enjoy her joining them, as either partners, or as competition.

Either prospect would be... _Most_ enjoyable.

_Oh well... if he tires of her, I would be proud to call her mine, and her son,_ Bardock thought. He looked to Roshi and bowed respectfully.

"Master Roshi."

"Bardock," Roshi returned stiffly. Bardock smirked.

"Where is our pupil?"

"He's cleaning up the house," Roshi said dryly. Bardock released a bark of laughter.

"Ah, well... Good hygiene is good practice, but I was hoping to train with him a bit more. You see, Goku's brother has arrived."

"His brother?" Everyone save Goku and Gohan asked.

"My brother?" The strongest man in the world asked. Gohan giggled.

"Yeah! We met him today! He had a neat attack!"

"And, I believe he's on his way here," Bardock spoke. Mentally he shook his head-He supposed Raditz had a few of his mother's... Positive qualities. Such as the inability to know when to quit. "Feel that?"

"That's him?" Goku asked in disbelief. "But it's so..."

"Weak?" Bardock laughed. "Ah, yes... I'm afraid he's a bit full of himself."

"TRAITOOORRRRRRSSSSS!" Screamed said Saiyan, and moments later several ki blasts flew down from the sky at the island. Bardock looked to the house.

"KRILLIN! GET OUT HERE!"

"Yes sir!" Krillin squeaked and ran out. Bardock merely pointed at the incoming shots, and the monk gaped.

"Deal with that," Bardock ordered. With a gulp and nod, Krillin quickly formed a ball of ki between his palms, and pointed it up at the sky.

"SCATTER SHOT!" He bellowed, and the sphere shot out on a beam that shot out into the sky. The moment it reached the center of Raditz's assault, the sphere burst into several smaller beams, each one blasting into the ki shots and annihilating them in a series of booms.

"YAAAAYYY!" Gohan cheered, clapping his hands happily and giggling. Bulma gaped, Goku laughed with his son, and Bardock and Roshi merely exchanged the smirk of secretly proud mentors.

"Not bad Krillin, but you burned too much energy neutralizing it," Bardock critiqued. Krillin nodded.

"R-Right, sorry sir..."

"You'll do better next time," Bardock ordered. The monk gulped and nodded.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"YOU!" Raditz bellowed and landed on the edge of the island. Despite being burned and beaten, the proud Saiyan managed to stay standing. He glared pure hatred at all assembled, especially at Bardock.

"You... I'll... I'll DESTROY YOU ALL!" He roared.

"Don't mind that, he's just in a bad mood. Goku, say hello to your brother, Raditz," Bardock said. Goku grinned and happily walked over to Raditz, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Hi! It's great to meet you! Hey, are you okay? You look kind of beat up."

Raditz growled and raised a fist. He threw his strongest punch right into Goku's face. The shorter Saiyan took a step back, more out of surprise than pain.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"You! You bastard traitor! you and father and everyone else! YOU'LL ALL DIE!" Raditz snarled. Gohan frowned.

"Uncle Raditz is in a bad mood... He needs to be loosened up more!" With that, Gohan flew out of his father's arms and head butted Raditz right in the face. Gohan's uncle was summarily sent slamming into the ground, stunned. Gohan landed on top and beamed.

"I helped!"

"Yes you did, Gohan," Bardock said cheerfully.

"Bardock... Explain...?" Bulma asked flatly. Goku and Roshi also looked over at Bardock, who shrugged.

"It seems Prince Vegeta and Nappa are going to be coming to the planet to meet with the remaining Saiyans," Bardock explained. "It shouldn't be too much of a problem. They're only about 20 times stronger than Raditz."

"Oooh! Will they want to fight?" Goku asked happily. Bardock nodded with a grin.

"Most definitely."

"Great! I can't wait to meet them!"

"Unnngh..."

"Is he okay?" Goku asked of the groaning Raditz. Bardock chuckled.

"Oh yes, he's just not used to playing so rough. We'll have to... Toughen him up, before the Prince arrives. It wouldn't do for him to meet such a weak Saiyan, would it?"

"No way, Dad! Don't worry, I'll help Raditz become as strong as he can!" Goku promised. Bardock chuckled.

"Oh, I _know_ you will..."

* * *

Yamcha arrived at the reunion at Kame House a good hour after Radditz was reduced to lying unconscious on the beach by his toddler nephew. In all fairness, though, he was hoping that Goku's father would have left in that time. For all the great training he offered something about Bardock always rubbed the former desert thief the wrong way.

For his part, Bardock smirked at the arrival of the master of the Wolf Fang Fist. Yamcha was a good enough guy, he supposed, but he would never be able to spawn a son like Trunks. Besides it was clear Bulma had insecurities about her current boyfriend that she would never have about Vegeta. Mostly because no other woman could stand Vegeta's naturally overbearing personality.

"Hey guys, did I get here in time for the BBQ?" Yamcha asked as he landed on the beach, before he stopped to look at the fallen form of Radditz and ask, "Did I miss the start of the party?"

His answer was a playful smack of his shoulder by Bulma as she responded, "It's about time you go there, Yamcha. Sometimes I wonder and where you are and how late you like to be. Anyway, that's Goku's brother. Apparently he showed up to be rude and Gohan had to put him in his place."

"Aw, Bulma, you know it's not like that," Yamcha protested before his mind caught up fully to what was said and he asked, "Gohan who is Gohan?"

"Goku and Chichi's kid. Bardock brought him over to visit with us today," Bulma explained as she pointed out the child that was happily sitting in his father's shoulders as Goku and Bardock watched the pig Krillin was turning over the fire pit roast.

"GOKU HAD A KID!" Yamcha exclaimed in shock which drew the attention of the others to him from where they were watching Krillin cook as Goku regaled them with tales of cooking wolves with Bulma as they searched out the Dragon Balls for the first time.

Well okay, he mostly was lamenting that he hadn't had wolf in years and Chichi refused to cook it for him because it was uncivilized.

"Yamcha, glad you can make it buddy, we were just about to start eating," Goku called with a happy wave before going back to watching the food.

"Um, it usually takes a few hours at least to roast a whole pig, Goku," Krillin interjected. "That's why we have all these snacks to enjoy before its done."

"Awww," Goku whined playfully as everyone chuckled at his response. In many ways he was still the naive bottomless stomach that they had known since he was a small boy.

"Still have a healthy appetite, I see, son" Bardock commented with a smirk. He imagined that if his son was their only examples most humans would think a Saiya-jin needed to eat several times his own weight a day in food just to survive. In truth, while Bardock ate more than average due to his training and metabolism it wasn't THAT much more than a human's dietary needs at the same level of physical fitness and activity. Goku had simply inherited his mother's ability to pack it away without gaining any weight.

His reply was another open smile and a chuckle.

The moment was cut short as a mutter was heard from Radditz as the surf started to rise enough to hit the downed warrior's shorts.

Bardock's face developed a scowl as he snapped, "I don't care where the sane ans seawater is seeping, and you will not use language like that in front of your nephew."

"Huh? It sounded like he was just grunting," Bulma commented.

"Be clad you don't speak Oozaru, and pray for my foolish older son that Sharotto never hears of this and translates what he just said for Chichi. She was NOT be pleased," Bardock advised with a shudder.

* * *

_Just consider it another Christmas gift. I really am spoiling you guys, huh? And yes, this is a oneshot. Don't ask for it to be continued because I won't continue it, I've got enough on my plate as it is. Though if anyone wants to take up this universe, you are free to as long as you ask first._


End file.
